Seekers of Power
The Seekers of Power are a Chaos Space Marine warband led by the powerful Chaos Sorcerer Troe Ler. Once, the traitorous astartes were the 4th Company of the Blood Talons, but have since become pawns of the Ruinous Powers and want nothing more than to see the galaxy burn. History Once, the Seekers of Power were members of the 4th Company of Blood Talons, and were stationed to protect the planet Garstash from attacks. However, Librarian Troe Ler soon fell victim to the corruption of Chaos, and slew the companies chaplain and captain, who were ever faithful in the Emperor. The Garstash Crisis Afterwards, Troe Ler corrupted his battle-brothers and led the event known as The Garstash Crisis, in which the newly formed Seers sought to rule Garstash and rise to power. However, Lin Terglim, chapter master of the Blood Talons, soon received word of the 4th Company's betrayal, and sought to put an end to it. Making his way to the Mining World with eight full companies, the Blood Talons stormed Garstash, seeking the destruction of their former brothers. Troe Ler was no fool however, and was able to summon hordes of lesser daemons from the warp to aid his warband in combat. The battle lasted for weeks until Lin Terglim was able to meet Troe Ler face to face, and the two fell into hand-to-hand combat. Terglim gained the upper hand, and was ready to slay the traitorous Librarian until he was suddenly swarmed by twelve lesser daemons. Slaying them all, the chapter master had enough time to witness Troe Ler escape with his remaining followers into the warp. Current State of the warband Since the failed campaign upon Garstash, the goals of the Seekers have drastically changed. They no longer seek to rule the galaxy, rather they want to see it burn to ash so that there is nothing more but Chaos in the universe. Organization The Seekers of Power have very low number of Chaos Space Marines, but still make use of squads and other usual tactics that one might see within a loyalist chapter. Ironically, the doctrine of the Seekers is highly comparable to that of the Codex Astartes. It is unclear why they make use of such similar tactics, however Ordo Hereticus inquisitors believe this is a tactic used to shame their loyalist brothers, which is highly probable. Warband Appearance The warband appears in a darker shade of the usual blood red so commonly seen by usual Blood Talons astartes. They also make use of robes to cover their power armor, which hides the ruined Aquila upon their chestplate. This is used because the warband believes that not only should the aquila symbol be desecrated, it should be hidden from view entirely. Notable Seers of Power *'Troe Ler': Chaos Sorcerer - 'Once a powerful Librarian of the Blood Talons' 4th Company, Troe has since become the leader of the Seekers of Power, and wants nothing more than to see the galaxy burn under the might of the Ruinous Ones. *'Dubius: '''Sergeant -'''The astartes deemed Dubius is the Sergeant of Squad Ceryx, and acts as Troe's second in command. Unlike his fellow Seekers who were members of the 4th, Dubius was once a Sergeant for the Blood Talons 2nd Company. Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Chaos Warbands Category:Chaos Cults